The ExcaVenture
by WhatTheTideWillBring
Summary: When the Hummel-Hudson's, with the addition of Blaine, go on a surprise family vacation to a tropical island, Blaine and Kurt spend a long day on the beach together, little do they know, the next morning, their vacation takes a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first thing I've ever uploaded on FanFiction! I put a lot of time and thought into it and in whole, it is three parts long. I really love this story and hopefully I've done these wonderful characters justice! I hope that you enjoy this idea I had one day when bored and thinking about Klaine! :)**

**This is AU and it takes place in the summer of 2011, school just got out, Kurt's junior year ended. Blaine is the same age as him and he is still a Warbler. **

**Reviews would be splendid :)**

**(I apologize for any inaccuracies. I have never traveled out of country.)**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, if only I owned Glee and the two best characters ever to be on T.V… But I do NOT. Any of the characters or things significant to the T.V. show "Glee" mentioned in this story, are in no way whatsoever, my own creations.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Exca-Venture<strong>"

"Hey, Carole, Kurt, Finn! Everyone! Where are you?" Burt called, bursting into his house's front door. Finn appeared in the doorway going to the living room with a perplexed look on his face. Carole came in from the kitchen.

"Oh, hi honey," she greeted with a smile.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked excitedly.

"In his room," Carole answered, confused at his giddiness. Burt ran to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was currently propped against his headboard on his bed, talking to Blaine on the phone.

"Hold on a second, my Dad is calling me," he told Blaine. Kurt covered the receiver of the phone. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Would 'ya come down here a sec!" Burt called.

"Okay!" Kurt called, a little annoyed. "Blaine? I'm sorry could you hold on, my Dad wants me for something."

_"__Sure, __no __problem,__"_ Blaine replied cooly. Kurt quickly flounced down the stairs, phone receiver covered in hand. Kurt stopped when he saw their little congregation by the front door.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. To see his Dad's face lit up and his step mother and step brother's equally confused was not a common sight.

"Today, I was finally able to give myself a bonus!" Burt said excitedly.

"Oh, that's great Dad," Kurt said.

"Now wait, I'm not done," Burt continued. He held up a check. The other three leaned forward to squint at the small writing.

"Two thousand dollars!" Finn stated, his eyes big.

"Oh my…," Carole said examining the check.

"Dad, oh my goodness!-What?" Kurt said.

"Yup, two thousand dollars, and this summer, with the money we've saved up and _this_… we're going to Hawaii!" Burt revealed.

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh my gosh, Dad, get out! Hawaii! That means oceans!" Kurt spluttered.

"Oceans…," Finn said mesmerized, his face priceless.

"Honey! Oh my gosh! I-! _Goodness_!" Carole stammered. At that moment there was loud clamoring of various noises from their excitement and the family took turns hugging Burt, Kurt first, his hand had slipped away from the receiver. The family then took turns hugging each other when a muffled, tinny yelling started coming from the phone, barely heard.

_"__Kurt! __What__'__s __happening!-Kurt!__"_ Blaine called through the phone. Kurt instantly heard his boyfriend's distressed tone calling him, able to pick it up anywhere.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let me put you on speakerphone." Kurt hit a button. "My Dad got a bonus and he's taking us to Hawaii this summer!" Kurt all but exploded.

_"__Really? __Oh, __Kurt, __I__'__m __so __happy __for __you! __For __your __family!__"_ Blaine replied, genuinely happy, but there was a slight twinge of pain in his voice. It was hard for him to imagine being without Kurt for a majority of the summer, they had made plans to do so many things together...

Kurt instantly picked up on the off set color to his voice. The four awkwardly looked around at each other as Blaine fell silent on the line. "Blaine? Give me one more second, please? Don't-... Just, hold on…," Kurt said, covering the phone once again.

Kurt quickly contemplated something asking, "Dad... with the utmost respect and humbleness I can muster," Kurt began, "And- for my love of you and Carole and Finn… and for the wonders of the great state of Hawaii…." Burt eyed him suspiciously as he continued to talk uncharacteristically slowly. "Do you think maybe…. Blaine could come too?" Kurt said so quietly, it was almost unintelligible. He felt horrible for even asking, but he desperately did not want to leave Blaine alone. Burt's eyes widened, but he quickly calmed himself. His eyes met Carole's who was smiling, totally happy and intrigued with the idea. Burt then looked to Finn, who as usual, had a dazed and confused look on his face, but when Burt looked at him, one side of Finn's mouth raised in a prompting smile, nodding.

Burt exhaled and gave one last look around at each of his family members, Kurt chewing the side of his cheek, looking at him expectantly. He then gave a look to the phone Kurt was nervously clutching in his hand. Finally, he looked to the check and then back to Kurt. Burt looked extremely contemplative and seconds later, the look vanished. "Sure, why not," he said. Kurt's face instantly lit up, completely ecstatic.

"OH MY GOSH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much, you have no idea!" Kurt squealed, hugging his Dad incredibly tightly.

"Kurt, you might want to ask Blaine first before you get too excited," Burt added pulling out of Kurt's death grip on his neck.

"Oh yes, of course!" Kurt said, placing the phone back to his ear, it was no longer on speakerphone. "Blaine?" Kurt said slowly. Carole, giddy with excitement, watched Kurt, her eyes shining. She had always thought his relationship with Blaine was one of the cutest things in the world.

"_Yeah, __I__'__m __here,__"_ Blaine replied faithfully.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked, happiness shining through his voice.

_"__Of __course,__"_ Blaine replied.

"How would you like it if I told you that if you wanted, _only_ if you wanted… you can come to Hawaii with us too?" Kurt proposed mischievously.

_"__What?__"_ Blaine said and Kurt broke out laughing, pure joy on his face.

"_So_… what do you think?" Kurt asked, really hoping for the outcome he had in mind. He held his elbow, waiting for Blaine to say something, his family anxiously watching him.

_"__I__… __am __speechless!__" _Blaine burst. Kurt's smile widened. _"__I __mean-__Yes, __of __course __I__'__d __LOVE __to! __Babe, __this __is __amazing!__"_ Blaine continued to excite.

"Really, you want to come?" Kurt jumped daintily as he made sure what he heard was accurate.

_"__Absolutely!__… __Are __you __sure __it__'__s __okay __for __me __to __tag __along?__" _Blaine questioned.

"Yes, my family's standing right here. I mean, it was _my_ idea, I couldn't bear to leave you alone…" Kurt quickly dropped that thought, not wanting to get to mushy in front of his parents,"… but my Dad was more than welcome to let you come!" Kurt winked at his Dad.

_"__Can __I __talk __to __him?__"_ Blaine asked, wanting to thank him personally.

"Yeah, here he is…" Kurt handed the phone to his father.

Carole leaned in to Kurt and whispered excitedly, "What did he say?"

"He said yes!" Kurt returned in a loud whisper. Carole's mouth dropped open in surprise and she hugged Kurt tightly. They remained silent so Burt and Blaine could converse, Carole's arm rested around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hi, Blaine," Burt greeted.

_"__Mr. __Hummel, __I-__"_

"Please, it's Burt," Kurt's father corrected.

_"__Okay, __uh __Burt__…__.__"_ Blaine said trying to get used to calling him by his first name. _"__I __want __to __thank __you __for __letting __me __come __on __your __family__'__s __trip. __Are __you __sure __I __won__'__t __be __invading __your __family __time?__"_

"Naw, we'll be happy to have you! We can all get to know each other better, it'll be good to have you along… It'll be good for Kurt, too. I don't know if he could go that long without…" Kurt glared at Burt in disbelief, "Never mind. So you know, I'm gonna book the tickets to leave this Saturday and I guess your cost for the trip will be paid in full."

_"__This __is __amazing! __Unbelievable, __thank __you __so __much. __I __am __in __your __debt,__" _Blaine thanked hole heartedly.

"Ah, you're welcome. This trip is already promising a good time. Have a nice night, alright Blaine?" Burt told the over gracious boy on the other end.

_"__Yes, __sir,__"_ Blaine said respectfully.

"I'm gonna hand you back to Kurt. Take care."

_"__Yes, __sir. __Have __a __nice __night,__" _Blaine said, trying to sound professional, but he was so joyful it was proving to be incredibly difficult.

Burt handed the phone back to Kurt who had the most loving, thankful look in his eye that it was hard for Burt to even try to keep a straight face. He broke down and hugged Kurt a final time. When they released, Burt patted him on the shoulder dismissively, but affectionately as well.

Kurt, then, for no apparent reason, hugged Finn, having to stand on his toes to properly wrap his arms around his neck. When they released, Finn looked, yet again, confused at this random display of affection, but knowing Kurt, who liked to hug, Finn just smiled at him lovingly. Kurt then quickly hugged Carole and flew back up the stairs to make new plans with Blaine for Hawaii!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Kurt awoke to a quiet knock at his door. His eyes fluttered open. "Come in," he said, pleasantly groggy. The door opened slowly.<p>

"Good morning," Carole said smiling. Kurt stretched. "Just making sure you were awake, we're leaving early this morning."

"Oh, okay," Kurt replied sleepily when he realized what was going to happen today. They were leaving for Hawaii.

He instantly pushed himself up to a sitting position and grabbed his phone, which was on his bedside table. He tapped, "_New __Text __message_," and typed, "_Good __morning __-K_," with a heart sign, which was the first thing he did in his morning ritual.

Still clutching his phone, he stood and walked quickly to the bathroom. While making his way there, in the hallway, Finn poked his head out his bedroom door. "Hey, man," he said, in a thick fog.

"Good morning!" Kurt said, ruffling Finn's hair as he passed him. Finn blinked and disappeared back in his room, of course, confused. Kurt entered the bathroom and quietly shut the door. His phone softly vibrated in his warm hand.

A new text message said, "_Good __morning :) __-B,_" with two hearts. Kurt smiled to himself.

"_I __miss __u...__-K_," Kurt texted back (also with a heart). He fussed with his numerous hair and facial products in the bathroom when another soft vibrate alerted him.

"_I __miss __u __more, __my __Prom __Queen __-B,_" the next message said with a heart at the end.

Kurt chuckled and texted, "_Today __is __the __day__… __R __u __ready?__-K_."

When he was somewhat satisfied with his appearance for now, he returned to his room, for he had already showered the night before. He rummaged through his closet and was once again, alerted by his phone.

"_Ready __for __what? __To __spend __my __summer __on __a __tropical __island __with __you? __I __can __hardly __wait!__-B_." Kurt didn't know how many times he had imagined, in the last couple days, finally getting to Hawaii and doing so with Blaine on his arm. This was a thought he had yet to face the reality of and today, it was actually going to happen.

* * *

><p>The morning had gone as well as can be expected, although there was some slight, frantic hurrying minutes before they left. All four family members were currently in the car, going to pick up Blaine from his house. Their car had three rows of seats. Burt and Carole were in the driver and passenger's seats. Kurt was in the seat immediately behind Carole, and Finn was in the very back, immediately behind Kurt. His knees were crushed into the back of the seat and he was to say the least, uncomfortable, but it was pretty automatic that Blaine and Kurt would sit together, so he couldn't argue.<p>

Kurt was anxious. Blaine was coming on their _family's vacation_. _This __is __either __going __to __be __awkward __or really nice__._ Blaine got along with his family well, so hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward. They'd have to save all their romantic gestures for when no one was around, which was hard for Kurt to imagine when that would be. _Or... __maybe __not._ He was trying to figure out how far both go them would be willing to go in front of his family.

Kurt was also anxious because he hadn't seen Blaine in several days, with all the preparation for the trip. Yes, they had talked. Yes, they had Skyped, but that was never like actually seeing him and being together. And they were going to be together a lot.

The car pulled up to Blaine's house. "I'll go get him," Kurt said, practically jumping out of the car.

"K," his Dad replied, checking airline tickets as Carole looked at various pamphlets.

Kurt went to the door and knocked quietly, three times. He stood idly for a few seconds and then the door opened, he was caught around the waist, and quickly pulled inside, the door shut behind him.

Finn straightened up in his seat, confused at what just happened. _Did __Kurt __just __disappear?_

Shortly, he figured out what had truly happened and luckily, he was the only one that saw. He returned to his slouched position, trying to look like he didn't see anything. Kurt didn't know it, but Finn had always kept quiet about the things he may or may not see happen between him and Blaine. He promised himself he would always do that out of respect for his brother after he walked in on them once. On that occasion, they didn't even here him… they were too preoccupied.

But then, another time, it really wasn't his fault because they were in the kitchen and he was hungry, so he went to make a sandwich and he walked in on them having a "highly romantic moment." That one ended with Kurt looking stunned, Blaine looking flustered and Finn walking out in silence, horrified. They have never spoken about that, ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands were currently around Kurt's waist, pulling their hips together, along with their faces close. "Hi," he said with a smile. Kurt was completely dumbfound, being swept in <em>so<em> fast and now their bodies were touching and he was a breath away from his boyfriends lips.

"Hi," Kurt said, his IQ diminishing quickly. Blaine closed the gap between their lips and kissed him strongly. Their lips stayed together a long moment, breaking apart ever so slightly to get breaths of air. Blaine, hands still firmly around Kurt's waist, dipped him backwards over his knee as the passion heightened. After another long moment of that, Kurt's common sense got the better of him and he pulled away. "My family will worry," he said regrettably, getting somewhat lost in Blaine's dark hazel eyes. Blaine lifted him to his feet and took his hand in his own.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing his single duffel bag in his free hand. _That __was __quite __the __hello! _Kurt thought. When theatricality and romance mix, it's like magic to Kurt.

They went out Blaine's front door and Blaine had managed to lock it behind him without dropping Kurt's hand. They casually walked to the car, Kurt's face slightly flushed, his head lowered. He tagged along behind Blaine as he opened the back of the car to put his bag in.

"Mornin', Blaine!" Burt called to him.

"Good morning, sir!" Blaine called enthusiastically. The boys parted ways as Kurt returned to his seat and Blaine went around the other side. He climbed in the seat directly next to Kurt (_of __course!_ ), and buckled his seatbelt before slipping his hand back in Kurt's, who smiled.

Blaine craned his head around and nodded a hello to Finn, whose fog was thicker than ever. "Hey, man," was all Finn said in reply to his nod.

Carole turned around, beaming. "Hi, Blaine! Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine said, giving Kurt a loving glance and patting his hand. Carole smiled at the boys and turned back around.

"We better shove off," Burt said, looking back over his shoulder to back out of the driveway. Kurt inhaled slowly and leaned his head against Blaine's which he then reciprocated by pulling away slightly to kiss Kurt's hair lightly. Kurt tensed at how affectionate he was getting and they settled for just leaning against each other.

_Oh, __great! _Finn thought, _Now __I __have to __sit __behind __all __their __lovey-dovey-ness! _He quickly turned his gaze out the window, so he felt like he was giving them some amount of "privacy."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, they had boarded the plane and were safely, who knows how many feet up, over an ocean.<p>

"_K __and __B __snuggling __in __front __of __me__… __It__'__s __making __me __miss __you__… __-F_"

Finn, having just sent off a text, was sitting alone in a row of three seats. Kurt and Blaine were in front of him, sitting as close to each other as they could get, considering the restraints of the armrest (their heads leaned together, whispering and laughing). His parents were several seats back.

"_They __are? __Cute! __When __u __get __the __chance, __tell __them __I __said __hi__:) __I __miss __u __too__… __Are __u __almost __there?__-R_" Finn smiled as he pictured Rachel. He leaned forward and tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt said icily, turning to look back at Finn. Blaine looking on patiently.

"Rachel says hi," Finn said.

"Hi to Rachel," Kurt said flatly, not really paying attention because he had already turned back around, refocusing on Blaine. Finn rolled his eyes and huffed back into the seat, running his hand through his hair.

"You doin okay, Finn?" Carole asked after hearing him huffing.

"I'm fine," Finn replied.

"Blaine? Kurt? You boys okay?" Carole questioned, actually just wanting to be nosy.

"Yeah," Kurt replied sarcastically, but in a nice way.

"How long till we touch down?" Finn asked, for Rachel's benefit, craning his neck to see his parents.

"It'll be about 2 hours," Burt replied.

"Okay," Finn said, turning back to his phone. "_K __says __hi. __We__'__ll __touch __down __in __about __2 __hours.__-F_" He sighed and looked out the window at the clear water below. The plane was fairly empty, a few people scattered here and there.

"_Oh, __well __that__'__s __not __too __bad. __Once __u __get __there, __u __need __to __try __and __relax, __u __even __sound __uptight __in __your __texts.-R_" Finn could picture Rachel saying that, always worrying.

"_Okay… __I__'__m __gonna __try __and __take __a __nap __right __now__… __Love __u:)__-F,_" he text with a heart at the end. Finn leaned his head against the headrest and began to fall into sleep to the lull of the soft hum of the airplane, and the low tones of Blaine's voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>If <em>_I __could __ask __everyone __to __please __fasten __their __seat __belts. __We __will __be __landing __in __5 __minutes_," the pilot said over the intercom. Kurt giggled.

"He sounds like Tom Hanks!" he exclaimed in a too loud of whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Naw!" Blaine said teasingly.

"Yes! Don't you hear it?" Kurt said pleadingly.

"I guess, a little bit!" Blaine said, giving in. Kurt smiled and held his hand, looking out the window as the plane started to descend.

"There she is…," Kurt amazed quietly.

"Hawaii," Blaine finished, leaning in front of Kurt to look out the window, for he was in the seat closest to it.

"Wow…," Kurt murmured, "It's…."

"Stunning…"

"_That_, in a few short minutes, is gonna be ours… to do whatever we want…"

"_That_, to me, sounds _absolutely_ amazing…" Blaine said, as Kurt closed his eyes, taking it all in.

* * *

><p>The plane had just landed and the Hummel-Hudson's, with the addition of Blaine, were wandering around the airport, trying to find their bags and where they were supposed to go to get to their hotel. They really just wanted to go outside for the first time in Hawaii, but they had to get some sense of order. Kurt was nervously trying to figure things out so they could get somewhere.<p>

"Okay,… Finn! You're strong, how about you go get the bags, which should be just down that way in the luggage area," Kurt said, as the whole family had gathered around the map of the airport. "And… the information center is that way…," Kurt said gesturing in a general direction. "So, that's where we should go to find a way out of here, get a car… or something. And… over there is the food court. Finn, you might want to stop there too-"

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed. Blaine snickered under his breath, watching Kurt as everything unfolded.

"Bathrooms there… and… the gift shop. So, Finn, you go, and maybe meet us at the information center!"

"Whoa, slow down there!" Burt said, grabbing Finn on the arm as he started to depart. "I think someone's a little excited!" Kurt blushed. "Finn, will you be able to find your way back if we split up?"

"Yeah, I think so," Finn said.

"And, can you carry all the bags by yourself?"

"Maybe… I guess I'll figure that out when I get there," Finn said, scratching his head.

"I can go with him," Blaine offered, looking to Burt expectantly.

"That might be a good idea, I think," Burt said. Blaine nodded, agreeing.

"Okay then. Meet you later?" Burt asked as him, Kurt, and Carole began to walk towards the direction Kurt had pointed.

"Will do," Finn said cheerily, departing with Blaine.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, with a great deal of patience and a flurry of craziness, they had made it to their little tropical cottage where they would be staying for the rest of the summer. They all seemed to let out a sigh of relief as they walked in the door and dumped the bags.<p>

"How cute is this?" Carole said, looking around. Kurt smiled excitedly, observing their new surroundings. The room was very clean and modern. The theme appeared to be white (which he most definitely agreed with). The room that they all were currently in appeared to be a kitchen/living room/bedroom. There were delicate, light colored paintings around the room that were of beautifully captured beach scenes. There was a bouquet of flowers in a bracket on the wall, another identical one on the opposite side. Quaint little furnishings all over the place.

"Yes, this'll do _quite_ well," Kurt said happily, glancing back at Blaine.

"Where do you want me to put my bags, Mrs. H.?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Burt and I are staying in that room over there," she gestured to a door, "and Kurt and Finn are staying out here." Kurt cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath, annoyed, but settled himself, knowing his parents would never let him stay with Blaine and frankly, he didn't feel comfortable asking.

"And _you_ are gonna stay in that room down the hall," Carole said, leading Blaine to the door and opening it for him.

"Thanks, Blaine said, disappearing into the room. Kurt soon trotted after him.

When Kurt entered, Blaine was setting his bag on the bed. His room was slightly different than the others. There was a king sized bed against the left wall, presumably in the center. There was a balcony looking out on the ocean, and it had appeared that he had already opened its doors. The comforter was white and the pillows were powder blue (which Kurt thought matched Blaine's complexion perfectly). The walls were a dusky gray, with elegant flowers in brackets on the wall. This room dazzled Kurt even more than the other one. He made a mental note to talk to the person who decorated these rooms.

"Look at your view!… And this room! It's all gorgeous!" Kurt said. Blaine looked up, startled at first, but then he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," Blaine said gesturing to the room and to Kurt, then looking away at the sunset. Kurt smiled.

"Tomorrow, _we_ are going to do something together," Blaine said, now holding Kurt by the waist.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Kurt said mischievously.

"I think we should go on an "exca-venture," Blaine said decidedly. Kurt chortled.

"An "exca-venture," huh? Would you mind explaining to me what that might be?" Kurt asked, amused.

"It is, under my definition, an expedition and an adventure mixed. Which in truth, just means a date in Hawaii, with _you_," Blaine said.

"Blaine Anderson, I will gladly and most definitely go on an "exca-venture" with you," Kurt said, serious now, gazing at Blaine.

"Perfect," Blaine said and they both grinned.

* * *

><p>Blaine wobbled slightly from the weight of Kurt on his back, but soon steadied himself. They were on the beach and Blaine had insisted on giving Kurt a piggy back ride, for some reason.<p>

"Blaine! Slow down, please! How are you even carrying me?" Kurt said as Blaine toted him around the beach.

"Babe, you're not that heavy," Blaine replied walking towards the ocean determinedly.

"Where are we going? No, Blaine stop! I don't want to go in the water!" Kurt said, struggling as Blaine stepped into the surf, laughing.

"Blaine, seriously! I don't like water! _I __don__'__t __want __to __go __in!__"_ He was trying to break free of his hold, struggling further but if he escaped now, he would've fallen in the ocean. Blaine walked out farther, the water almost up to his waist.

"Blaine! Urgg!" Kurt couldn't stop him, he was too determined to get him in the water, which Kurt had been reluctant to do, but Blaine had tricked him, so now, he was literally being carried in. The water was up to Blaine's upper chest and he stopped, looking up at Kurt, whose eyes were big.

"What are you so afraid of, hun? I'm holding on to you, nothing's going to happen. Accidents mostly happen in the ocean when someone's nervous or doesn't know what they're doing. But I've got you, you _need_ to relax," Blaine said comfortingly. Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine felt it through his body, Kurt's chest going up, then pressing against his back once again.

Kurt then re-situated himself so he was more comfortable. Instead of being on Blaine's back, he had moved so he was looking straight at him. His legs wrapped firmly around his waist and his arms loosely clasped around the back of his neck. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's bare back, holding him up.

"You're like a koala bear," Blaine teased, referring to their position, which was much like a koala bear hanging onto a branch.

Kurt smiled and leaned his head back in pleasure. Blaine moved quickly forward, seizing an open opportunity and kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt was giggling adorably as Blaine smooched all down his neck, trying to cover every square inch. Although he couldn't help himself from laughing at Kurt's childish, adorable giggling. Kurt straightened back up and smiled down at Blaine.

"You, sir, are unpredictable! Just when I think I've got you somewhat figured out, you do something like this!" Kurt said as he looked around, as they held each other, floating in the _ocean_. It was scorchingly hot and the water was gorgeous.

"Don'tcha love me for that though?" Blaine said, amused at how much Kurt was enjoying himself compared to a few minutes earlier.

"I do," Kurt said in a lower tone, gazing at Blaine.

"Do you think you want to try and float on your own now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said looking down in the water, they had drifted out a ways.

"Okay, just relax. I'm going to show you how to tread, so you can stay afloat on your own." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, to hold him properly and still be able to teach him.

"So, you're going to move your feet back and forth, like this. Keep your legs stiff and move them in a scissor-like motion. And you keep this up constantly. You probably need to do the same with your arms, since you're just learning, but when you're more experienced, you can just use your legs," Kurt kept his hands around Blaine's neck as he tried to copy what Blaine had been doing to keep them both afloat.

"Good," Blaine said supportively. "Now, if you can, do the the same with your arms." Kurt looked at him unbelievingly. "Just keep both your arms and legs going, I've got you." Kurt looked back down in the water, clearly concentrating. He began to tread, surprisingly well.

"Good! Alright, I think you've got it!" Blaine said, watching Kurt's arms and legs moving perfectly.

"So soon?" Kurt questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, you've got it down! Do you think I can let you go?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt to be comfortable before making him do anything.

"I'd rather you didn't," Kurt said, unconfident.

"Oh, okay…" Blaine said.

"How about you hold my hand and I'll try it?" Kurt proposed.

"Sure," Blaine said, checking Kurt's eyes then preparing to let him go. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. Blaine released his hands from Kurt's hips and placed one in his hand. Kurt floated flawlessly. Kurt smiled, surprised at himself and met Blaine's eyes.

"You… are amazing!" Blaine said, ecstatic. Kurt laughed. "You can officially, as of now, sustain yourself without drowning in a body of water," Blaine said and laughed.

"I liked it better when I depended on you if I drowned or not," Kurt replied, pretending to pout.

"Well, we can most certainly keep it that way," Blaine agreed, pulling him in once again and kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt's "exca-venture" was going splendidly. After being in the ocean for a while, they had returned to the beach to relax.<p>

They were currently laying in silence on their beach towel. The scorching sun beating down on their bare chests. They had just had just had a meal, picnic style, seeing as how much they both liked picnics. Their hands closest to each other, clasped and their outside hand folded up behind their heads. Blaine was sporting his signature pink rimmed sunglasses and Kurt had his own pair of black glasses on. They'd been sunbathing for quite sometime and were supposed to have consulted the family where they were.

"Hm!" they heard someone chuckle. Startled, they both raised their sunglasses at almost exactly the same time. "Enjoying yourselves?" Burt said amusedly, with one eyebrow raised. Kurt, with it only being his Dad, lowered his sunglasses, as Blaine did soon after. They continued to lay, hands now unclasped.

"Mmm-hmm…" Kurt murmured, intoxicated by the warm sun, not really paying attention to his father.

"You sure look it," Burt said, continued to be amused by them both. On a more serious note he said, "You know, you guys were supposed to check in with us quite some time ago."

"Sorry I didn't…" Kurt said in the same tone, still in his own world with Blaine.

"Just checking if you were alive. I'll leave you alone, but you need to be back soon, no rush though."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said dismissively. Burt then made his way back to the cottage through the path in the jungle.

Several minutes later, the boys still having laid in silence, Kurt spoke, "This sun… is fantastic…," he said, the sun making them almost drunk with pleasure.

"Mmmm…," Blaine agreed, shifting slightly. Kurt reached out to find some part of Blaine, searching like he was trying to find something in the dark, not wanting to move his head. He felt around until he felt skin -Blaine's chest- and laid his hand upon it, patting it several times, as if trying to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine?… We need to go soon…" Kurt said, not really wanting to leave, trailing his fingers across Blaine's torso, making invisible patterns. Blaine exhaled wistfully.

"Is our "exca-venture" over then?" he said groggily.

"It's really just beginning. But, in all seriousness, we should head back, it's getting late," Kurt said, changing to a sitting position.

"Well when you put it that way… I will gladly escort you back to our tropical home and we will continue this little thing we've got going… When the ocean's not about to swallow us," Blaine said, shifting to a sitting position as well, as Kurt realized what Blaine just had. The tide had come up incredibly close, in fact, to the _very edge_ of the blanket.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt said, whipping off his sunglasses as the tide came in quicker and higher by the second.

"I think we should run," Blaine said urgently, taking off his sunglasses as well. Kurt nodded and they both jumped up, Kurt shoving everything in a large tote bag.

"Go! Now!" Kurt said as Blaine grabbed his hand and they ran towards the jungle. Blaine laughing at themselves. After they reached the inside of the jungle, they slowed down to a stop to catch their breath.

"That was close!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt said challenging him, and took off running up the path to the cottage. Blaine laughed and ran off after him.

Blaine caught up quickly and tapped Kurt on the shoulder as he passed him. Kurt scoffed and pushed on to catch up.

He caught up with Blaine and shoved him lightly to throw him off course. "Hey!" Blaine exclaimed as he stumbled slightly, still equal in pace.

He shoved Kurt as well and Kurt almost crashed. "That's not fair, I have my hands full, you rotten Warbler!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine laughed. They were about halfway back. Kurt, thinking they had some contest going, shoved Blaine once more.

Blaine was thrown off course, he tripped on something and fell, rolling to catch himself.

"Ha!" Kurt called out, slowing his pace slightly, to make sure he was okay.

Blaine stood and brushed himself off, exclaiming defensively, saying something like, "Hey!"

Kurt, seeing he was okay, pushed on.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Kurt had reached the edge of the jungle and stopped, the house in view. He heard Blaine crashing through the plants as he shortly exited the jungle as well. He was breathing heavily.<p>

"You okay, babe?" Kurt asked, amused. Blaine trudged up to him, oddly slow.

"I guess I'll be okay after what you put me through!" Blaine said, pretending to be angry. Kurt chuckled, took his hand and patted it. He pulled him forward as they walked the short distance to the cottage.

"I'm sorry you couldn't keep up," Kurt said jokingly.

"I could've if you hadn't pushed me!" Blaine said, trying to preserve his pride. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, trying to charm him.

"And yet, I still love you more," Blaine said lovingly. Kurt hummed as they closed the gap to the house and went in to rejoin his family.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went along happily as the family enjoyed each other's company and eventually departed for sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt, having awoken early, knocked lightly at Blaine's door. "Blaine? Can I come in?" he said quietly. There was no answer. "Blaine?" Kurt said perplexed. "Blaine, I'm coming in now," he said, opening the door slowly and peeking in. He saw a lump, turned on it's side on the bed, covered in the clean, white blankets. He smiled as he creeped up to the side of the bed with Blaine's back facing him. Kurt touched his shoulder lightly. "Blaine? It's time to wake up," Kurt said, amused. Still silence.<p>

A few moments later, Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he went around to the side of the bed where Blaine was facing. His face was partially covered by a sheet. "Blaine?" he called one more time. He moved the sheet away from his face and to his shock, Blaine was laying motionless, his face completely white and covered in sweat.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped horrified. "Blaine! What's the matter?" Kurt said, shaking him delicately. No movement. His breathing short and ragged. "Babe? Wake up! Wake up! Oh my G*d! Help! Someone! Help me, please!" Kurt backed away from the bed, terrified. "Help!" Kurt screamed as his Dad burst through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? <strong>

**So that was part one! Things coming up in part two, we find out what has caused the Hummel-Hudson's (and Blaine's) first out-of-country family vacation together to take a drastic turn!**

**I would love and appreciate feedback on my writing! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so this part two! First of all, about this, I am not a doctor and I don't know much about medical conditions. All of the medical information in this part of story I made up, but it's supposed to be realistic. But in truth, any things incorrect or unrealistic, I apologize, but it is fiction after all! **

** This part was very hard to write for me, having to get into the emotional headspace of the things that are happening. I have never been in circumstances such as this and I am very proud of the outcome of this story! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Glee does NOT and will not EVER belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! What's wrong?" Burt said, stopping quickly when he saw Kurt standing there, frozen, looking at the shape in the bed. Burt's gaze followed Kurt's down to the bed. Kurt let out a loud shaky exhale, which followed a shaking inhale. Burt ran over to that side of the bed, quickly realizing something was wrong with Blaine and rolled him onto his back.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Burt demanded.

"I don't know…," Kurt uttered in a quiet whisper, looking at Blaine like he was some contaminated foreign object. Burt turned back to Blaine and pulled the blankets away, throwing them on the floor. He felt his forehead and his hand lingered there, his eyes widening.

"He's burning up," Burt said. Kurt moved closer and touched his forehead with the backsides of his fingertips. Kurt, stunned at the immense heat radiating off his forehead, felt down his face and neck, then down his body.

"His body's ice cold," Kurt said, scared.

"This isn't right," Burt said, unable to fathom what was happening, with a sense of urgency Kurt had never heard before. Carole came rushing in, with Finn close behind her.

"Kurt, sweetie, are you okay?" Carole said, frantic.

Burt answered for him, "Blaine's sick. I've never seen something like this before." Carole, reacting immediately, rushed over to the bed and began testing the temperature of his skin.

"I was a nurse for years," Carole said, "I can try to treat him." Kurt looked up at her pleadingly. She took that as a yes. "Okay, we need ice. His temperature is way too high. It needs to come down, _now_."

"His body's cold, though," Kurt informed, taking Blaine's limp hand, clasping both of his own around it, his eyes frantic.

"If you create friction against his skin, that would only warm up a singular area, so his fever won't get any higher," Carole offered. Kurt, taking the point, started rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's arm, everyone else falling into action.

"I'll try to find ice," Finn said, speaking for the first time since arriving in the room, beginning to rush out the door.

"Finn!" Burt called, "We're in Hawaii, where are you going to find a large amount of ice?" Finn stopped, dumbstruck. "I'll come with you," Burt reacted, not waiting for Finn to reply. The two men raced out the door, leaving Kurt and Carole, Kurt, frenzied, trying to warm Blaine's limbs.

"Kurt, this would work so much faster if his skin was exposed," Carole added. Kurt nodded slightly, pushing past all emotion and tearing off Blaine's shirt. His body had goosebumps and his chest shuddered as his breathing got more ragged. Kurt and Carole were trying with all they had to warm him up because he was blatantly, too cold. Their motions were almost as if they were giving him a vigorous massage.

"How come he's not waking up," Kurt said, keeping his head down as they worked.

"I don't know right now," Carole said, trying not to disclose the break in her voice. Kurt remained silent.

"I'm gonna call your Dad and see if we can get a doctor out here," Carole said grabbing Kurt's wrist and making him stop to look at her. "We'll figure this out," she said. Kurt's eyes gave away all his emotions, he couldn't hide them. "I'll be back. _You take care of him_," Carole said, releasing his wrist and disappearing out the door.

Kurt pulled a chair to the bedside and took Blaine's hand. He raised it slightly and kissed his fingertips.

"Blaine? Baby?" Kurt felt like he was talking to a wall. He didn't know when the tears started to fall, but they did. "Babe ... we don't know what's wrong with you... We're… we're trying our best though… We're gonna get you through this… we're gonna get you through this…," Kurt said slowly. He leaned down on Blaine's icy hand, fighting the tears away.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Finn burst in with a sack of ice over his shoulder. Kurt looked up, startled. Finn noticed he'd composed himself, but looked melancholy. Kurt had decided that he wouldn't completely freak out until they found out exactly what was wrong. Finn came over to the bedside and swung the bag to the floor.<p>

"It sounds like he's breathing better," Finn said, starring mindlessly at Blaine's blank face. Kurt raised his head, he hadn't even realized that Blaine's breathing _had_ slowed to a slightly more normal pace.

"I guess so," he said, his pitch rising slightly.

"What do you want me to do with the ice?" Finn asked.

"Uh… Well, we just need it to cool down his face and head because of his fever… I guess…," Kurt really didn't know what to do. He returned Blaine's hand to where it was previously resting so it wouldn't distract him from seriously thinking about this. "… if we packed it all around his head… You know like in the old movies and T.V. shows? They did it on that one episode of Little House on the Prairie, do you remember that?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "That would mean we need something to put it on. Like plastic or something…"

"What about that plastic tarp your Dad brought?" Finn said.

"That would work," Kurt agreed as he stood.

"Okay," Finn said, exiting again. Kurt ran his hands through his hair. He noticed Blaine's chest began to form goose bumps again. He picked up a discarded blanket and placed it over the exposed skin.

And that's when Kurt realized they had never addressed his legs, they were probably just as cold. He lifted the hem of Blaine's sweats and rolled them up on the right side. He solemnly did the same to the left but froze when he lifted the material.

There was a scrape, a foot long, running up his leg! It was swollen and oozing something yellow. It was bright red and green and it caved in slightly at the center, protruding on the edges, risen up from the skin. It was the most painful looking thing Kurt had ever seen!

The leg twitched. Kurt couldn't help it this time, he let out a scream which he tried to stop by clasping his hand over his mouth. This was like something out of a horror movie. He began going into his hysterics.

"Oh my G*d! Finn! This-oh my G*d! Babe, I'm so sorry! FINN! I'm going to do anything to help you! Finn!" Kurt screamed.

"What? What's happening!" Finn exclaimed, running back in with the tarp over his shoulder.

"_This_ is what's doing it!" Kurt said, still screaming.

"What? _What's _doing _what!"_ Finn said exasperated.

"Look at his leg! This is what's causing everything!" Kurt pointed. Finn came around and examined Blaine's leg intently.

"Oh my G*d…," Finn said, horribly amazed. "That _would_ cause everything then…"

"I didn't even know he got hurt! I was with him all day! We were _all_ with him till he went to bed! This doesn't make any sense! How can a gash just appear on a persons body!"

"What did you guys _do_ yesterday? Was there anything that remotely could've caused this?" Finn questioned urgently. The leg twitched again and Blaine's breathing turned ragged, gasping every couple seconds.

"I-I don't know!" Kurt said, unable to fathom what could have happened, his voice raising. "We were on the beach, and then we swam, and then we came back here through the path in the jungle!" Kurt hadn't planned to tell anyone the details of their "exca-venture," but he had no choice now.

"I need more context than that!" Finn pleaded, urgency in the air. Kurt thought back to the day.

"Well, we were coming back here a-and we were racing each other through the jungle. And I was being a butt head, being stupid and…" Kurt's face went gaunt. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"We were shoving each other, trying to throw each other off course and… I _shoved_ him, not that hard, but… he tripped…" Kurt's voice started to break. "... He rolled to try to catch himself and he was laughing, so I kept going… He didn't catch up for a while, he seemed okay, but was being really tentative… I just thought he was tired…"

"You think that's where he got it?" Finn asked.

"I can't believe it, this is all my fault!" Kurt cried.

"You don't know that!" Finn said forcefully, raising his tone to try to knock some sense into his brother. "It was probably just a normal trip! I trip all the time!"

"Dear God, what did he fall on!" Kurt said devastated, holding a hand to his forehead.

"I'll go find out," Finn said, more determined than he'd ever been at any moment of his life.

"Finn, it's a jungle! It's huge, there are millions of things he could've landed on!"

"I have to find out so we know how to treat it! This could potentially be really serious, Kurt! You know that! We need to figure this out!" Finn said, trying to get Kurt to think rationally.

Kurt silently picked up the tarp and tore it in half. He began opening the ice. Finn figured Kurt _couldn't _be rational right now, even if he tried. "I'll be back," Finn said.

"Where's Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked as Finn was about to go out the door.

"They went to get provisions and to try to find help in that little marketplace," Finn answered, seeing that Kurt _was _trying to calm down.

"Hurry back," Kurt said as Finn exited, leaving him once again, alone in the silence of struggled breathing. Kurt took the tarp and lifted Blaine's head and put it underneath. This was just so the ice wouldn't melt everywhere. Kurt with his bare hands, scooped ice out and packed it all around his head, in hopes to get his raging fever under control. After Kurt had piled enough ice, he went back to examine his leg. For safety precautions, he decided not to touch the wound until they found out what it was.

At the moment, there was nothing more he could do. He returned to his bedside chair and watched Blaine, occasionally feeling his forehead. He stroked his hair and felt his heart sink. He pulled his hands away and decided he better just settle with watching or else he would lose it again.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Kurt's cell phone vibrated, which brought him out of his haze. It was from Finn.<p>

"_Followed your footsteps, found an imprint on the side of the path and found this plant crushed into the ground…-F_ "

Following that message, came a picture. Kurt gasped. The plant, whatever it was, looked absolutely villainous. It had sharp spines sticking out of it. It was one of those terrifying plants that took on a life of it's own. Another text came in, "_Sending pic to Dad…-F_ "

Kurt texted back, "_Do u have any idea what it is?-K?_ "

"_In biology we studied poisonous plants & u can tell if they are cause it has a certain texture & pattern in it's leaves… I'm not totally sure but this looks like a poisonous tropical flower…-F_ " Kurt shuddered, feeling every muscle in his body ache of sadness. He grabbed Blaine's hand again, needing something to hold on to as this potentially crucial news sunk in.

"_I'm on my way back -F_ "

* * *

><p>A short while later, Finn came back. And no more than five minutes later, Burt and Carole returned. When they walked in, they saw Finn standing behind Kurt, his arms around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing them solemnly.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" Kurt exclaimed urgently, pulling from Finn's embrace.

Kurt had never called Carole "Mom" before. Finn had grown accustomed to calling Burt "Dad" every once and a while, but never had Kurt stepped that far. He hadn't even seemed to notice.

"His leg… that's what's causing it!" Kurt informed. Carole and Burt both observed the ever worsening gash.

"How did it happen?" Burt asked while Carole observed, touching it lightly.

"He tripped and fell yesterday," Finn replied promptly.

"On this?" Burt said, examining the picture.

"Yeah… I think it's poisonous…," Finn added quietly. Kurt cringed, closing his eyes.

Both husband and wife took a moment to asses and see what conclusions they should jump to and what they couldn't bear to tell them. The results were obvious.

"Finn, I think you're right… He appears to be poisoned. I mean… we've all taken biology, this is pretty straight forward, we know the signs…," Carole admitted.

"What's it going to do to him?" Kurt asked, pushing through everything he felt, holding back the tears.

"If something gets that inflamed...the poison gets in the bloodstream, it'll swell, start to shut things down and… it's just a matter of time before it reaches his brain."

"What happens then? After it's in his brain?" Kurt asked frantically.

"He… if it gets in his brain and penetrates vital areas… it could be fatal…"

Kurt covered his face, crouching to the floor, collapsing, letting the sobs come uncontrollably. He was completely and utterly crushed, his heart beating all too fast, pounding in his throat. All this time, they had been walking on a thin layer of ice, keeping them above breaking point, but now, that had completely shattered. This was it.

Finn stood, his mouth agape, just staring, when he said, "_Which vital parts?_"

"Uh… the brain cells."

"Brain cells!" Kurt said between sobs, "That's the whole inside of his head!" Kurt was crying so hard, he was barely able to breath. He was gasping for air, hyperventilating. He couldn't fathom the hopelessness of this situation.

Burt had to step in and do something, Kurt was practically drowning himself in tears, his face an unnatural, sickly pale.

"Kurt," he said sternly, "you're gonna listen to me, okay? There's two things you need to do right now, first of all, you need to breathe. Here, sit down and you need to take big deep breaths cause I want you listening when I'm talking to you," Burt said forcibly, taking Kurt firmly by the shoulders, to keep him from passing out and sitting him down in front of him. Kurt was still crashing, not seeming conscious. The look on his face...

"Now, breathe, it's simple." Kurt took an attempt at a normal breath, but it ended in another spasm of tears. "Kurt, you need to stay strong for him right now. You need to keep fighting cause he can still beat this if we treat it properly. He's headstrong, you know him. By God, do you know him! And if you fight as hard as you can to keep him alive, I'm sure he'll be fighting just as hard as you are."

Kurt's sobbing subsided to slow easy tears running quietly down his face. "You need to pick yourself up and help him. We can't be sitting around, thinking about how much we don't want him to die because that isn't what's going to happen. And Kurt, we, all of us are gonna get him through this and get you right back into his arms as soon as we possibly can. But I gotta be honest with you, if we're gonna do something, we need to do it fast. I know how dangerous poisoning is. Yes, it's scary. I can't imagine what's in your head right now, but I think I have a pretty good idea. I'm gonna do what I need to do to help save him, and Carole's gonna do what she needs to do to help save him, and Finn is gonna do what he needs to do to help save him. We need to begin somewhere. He's not gonna die on us, Kurt... So what I'm asking you is, can you do this? Can we save him? Are you willing? We don't want him to die, do we? We need to get him through this. I sure as heck don't want to lose him. I know you sure as heck don't want to lose him."

Kurt shut his eyes tightly, sniffing and nodding to his father, agreeing. Trying desperately to calm down.

"Alright, we need to get his fever down, that's the most severe thing we need to control. So, let's focus on that, okay?" Burt asked, being tentative. Kurt nodded again, sniffling quietly.

"We need to put more ice on him," Burt informed. Kurt stood silently and began scooping out more ice.

After doing that, Kurt asked calmly, "What do we do now?"

"I'm gonna try to call for an emergency helicopter to get him to a doctor," Burt replied.

"Will they…," Kurt shuddered slightly, "will they get here in time?"

"I'm sure they'll do whatever they can. Uh… I think you should start to tend to all his other symptoms, get those under control as well." Kurt just simply nodded, it was all he could do without breaking the ice again, but it was enough. "I'll be back," Burt said as he vanished to the next room.

Kurt touched Blaine's arm. "He's so cold…," he said numbly. He looked like he was contemplating something, then said, "What do I do?" directed towards Carole. She assumed he meant how to warm him up.

"Kurt, honey, I think anything will help him now…," Carole answered truthfully.

Finn was still trying to figure this out himself, he was sitting against the wall, his hands in his hair, his eyes searching for some explanation. Carole went to him and touched his shoulder lightly. Finn tensed and straightened up to his full height. "I… I need to go…," he said, exiting quickly.

Kurt was tucking more blankets around Blaine, piling them on, he was in a complete state of melancholy now. After he had put all the blankets in the room back on him, he did one more check, running his hands down Blaine's frame under the mass of thread.

He picked up the first aid kit off the bedside table, not sure who had put it there, he hadn't noticed. He opened it and got out the moist, wound cleaning towelettes. He cleaned Blaine's wound, wiping all the excess gunk that had pooled to the surface.

He then took out an ace bandage and lifted his leg delicately and began to wrap the lengthy injury. It took the whole roll to wrap it properly. Kurt placed his leg back to its resting place and idly rubbed his hand up and down it, as if that would help in some way.

He sat on the side of the bed and dabbed the sweat off Blaine's forehead with his discarded, torn shirt.

Carole, seeing Kurt was steady enough to leave him alone said, "I'm gonna go fix you-us something to eat." She touched his shoulder lightly and left.

* * *

><p>Finn had gone into his parents room, to be alone, to cope. He was on the bed, staring at his phone, mindlessly. He then decided he should call Rachel, she had acquired a very close relationship with Blaine and he thought she just needed to know.<p>

He tapped Rachel's name and then hit "call." He took a slow, deep breath. She answered after the first ring and he wasn't really ready.

"_Hi Finny_!" Rachel said, absolutely jubilant.

"Rachel…," Finn said, grasping for words, but couldn't place how he would tell her.

"_Are you okay? You sound kinda gloomy?_" Rachel asked. _Kinda gloomy? If only it were that simple… _Finn thought.

"Rachel…," Finn's voice started to break and he hadn't even gotten to the world crushing part, "Blaine… he's…. Blaine's dying," Finn said, barely holding up by this point. There was silence on the other end, "...Rachel? Did you hear what I said?"

"_He's dying?_" Rachel said quietly, inconceivably, desperation and horror in her voice, "_I-I don't understand? Wha-what happened to him?_" Rachel said uncharacteristically quiet, her breath catching as it sounded like she was tearing up.

"Him and Kurt were messing around in the jungle and he fell...on a poisonous plant that cut his leg and… now it's penetrating his blood and eventually going to poison his brain. His arms and legs are starting to shut down… He's unconscious... It's kind of a matter of time… we're doing everything we can, we're trying to keep him alive until the emergency helicopter gets here… but if we can't…," Finn trailed off, taking a shaky breath, tears slowly rolling down his cheek.

"_Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry, Finn…,_" Rachel said trying to be strong, but Finn could tell she was crying. "_H-How's... Kurt?…_"

"Kurt's… not good… I mean, for once he wasn't in pain every waking moment of his life, and now!… And now that's all going away with Blaine's life…," Finn cried, hysterically now. Rachel had never heard him like this, so broken.

"_But-but you said you could still keep him alive, right?"_

"Yeah, but no one really knows what to do… they try to act like they do for Kurt's sake… but we just happen to be in the most isolated place in Hawaii that has everything except a doctor!… I wish I knew how to save him, I really do, instead of sitting around waiting for him to take his last breath!" Finn said angrily, mad at the world. Rachel was heard crying quietly on the other end, Finn giving up all hope.

"_Finn!_" Rachel said forcefully through tears, "_Don't talk like that! If you say that, then you're basically saying he's dead gone. It's like his name is already on a headstone! You're writing him off as gone forever, but… as long as he's still breathing, you cannot talk like that!_" Rachel said, making Finn feel like he was slapped in the face, which was her point since she wasn't actually there with him.

"_You need to pull yourself together and stop talking about him like that! Blaine is kind, selfless, compassionate, joyous and he is very special-to Kurt-to you-to me-and to every single positive thing he influences in this world, which we want him to stay in for a very long time! Finn, please,_" Rachel pleaded, "_don't talk like this, you're scaring me…_"

"I-I just don't know what to do…," Finn said, quietly.

"_What's happening right now?_" Rachel asked.

"Well,… Dad's trying to call for help, and Kurt is trying to get the visible symptoms under control…"

"_How about you go ask Burt what you can do to help. Start there_," Rachel proposed. "_And I'll always be here, but you need to do something to help the situation… even if it's something small, do it._"

"Okay," Finn said sniffing, forcing the tears to go away. "I'll… keep you updated-if anything changes…"

"_Okay_," Rachel said dismissively.

"I love you," Finn said.

"_Love you, too_," Rachel replied.

"Bye," Finn said, ending the call.

* * *

><p>"I called 911, they're gonna send someone out here just as soon as there's a helicopter available," Burt said, rejoining Kurt in the long-since peaceful bedroom.<p>

"How long?" Kurt said, only seeming to speak in short sentences as of late.

"Several hours," Burt answered more gloomily. Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

"Hang in there…," Kurt said quietly directed towards Blaine.

"How's his fever?" Burt asked.

"A little better…," Kurt replied, his expression flat. Burt came over and felt his forehead.

"Seems to be…," Burt inquired.

"I can't manage to get his body any warmer though," Kurt informed, looking down at Blaine's frigid hand, his gaze lingering there.

"Finn's out trying to find some of those hot packs, or whatever you call them and also hand warmers and foot warmers… he wanted to do _something_," Burt added.

"That'll help…," Kurt said, not having moved from the bedside.

Carole was sitting quietly in the corner, she had set out some food for Kurt, but it had remained untouched. Burt pulled a chair to the opposite side of the bed Kurt was on. He took Blaine's other hand and held it tightly. Not in the same way Kurt did, for Burt's was only an attempt to warm it. He settled back in a motion like "and-now-we-wait," his whole hand enveloping Blaine's. If warmth regained, maybe the blood would flow properly and avoid any further penetration, but going one body part at a time didn't promise pleasant outcomes.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and a half, and still <em>nothing<em>. Kurt and Burt were still in the same spots as they were, as was Carole. Though, with the addition of Finn.

He had come home about half an hour ago and had brought a sack full of assorted hand warmers and hot packs. They had a hand warmer in each hand and under each foot and emptied the entire sack of it's contents by putting them everywhere else they could. Kurt was holding Blaine's left hand, keeping his fingers closed over the heated pack, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

When out of the clear blue Hawaiian sky, Blaine coughed. It was the most unpleasant cough any of them had ever heard. Kurt had become alert almost instantaneously, cupping Blaine's face with one hand while still holding his hand with the other.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, desperate. Blaine's eyes fluttered open halfway, as if drugged.

"Kurt?..." he croaked, barely intelligible.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, not loudly, but hopefully. He caressed his face desperately, warm tears running down his face.

"Baby, I love you! You need to stay with me, you need to keep fighting! Please, come on. Stay with me!" Kurt said urgently, trying to prod him awake. He would do or say anything at this point, he didn't care. Blaine grunted in pain.

"Baby, you need to stay awake to beat this! Do you hear me? You need to stay awake! Blaine, come on, _wake up_!"

Blaine's face was gaunt and looked hollow, his face was pale with dark circles under his eyes, his lips were cracked. He looked like a ghost. He opened his mouth the tiniest bit, to gasp for air.

"He needs water! Can someone get me some water, please!" Kurt said frantically. "He's dehydrated," he added, not really talking to anyone in particular. Finn jumped up and ran to get water. He returned moments later with a tall glass filled with cool water. He handed it to Kurt.

"Sweetie, you need to drink this, okay? You need water. You need to try to swallow when I pour," Kurt said, not even knowing if Blaine was totally conscious. Kurt placed his hand under Blaine's hand and intertwined his fingers in his hair, raising his head. He placed the glass to his lips and tipped it up ever so slightly.

Water poured into his mouth and Blaine gagged.

"Swallow! It's just water, you need to swallow!" _Could he even do that anymore?_

Blaine's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he gulped down the water Kurt continued to pour in.

"That's it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Okay, keep drinking, just a little more!" When Blaine started to regain expression, Kurt put the water down.

"Can you tell me what you're feeling? What do you need?" Kurt asked this figure who had yet to show signs of being fully present. Blaine turned his head in the direction of Kurt's voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine said faintly, his eyes barely open.

"Yes, baby, I'm right here! Stay with me!" Kurt said, but he soon quieted as Blaine fell silent and showed no attempt of moving again.

"Blaine? No! Come on! Stay awake! Please! Don't go back in!" Kurt cried as Blaine slipped away, out of his grasp; precisely what he meant by "going back in:" going unconscious. Blaine's head rolled back to it's resting position, not in control of it anymore. His fingers going limp. "No! Please, no!"

"I, -" Blaine spoke suddenly, "I can't…," and he was back under, unconscious once again. Kurt shuddered.

"No…," he said quietly to himself.

"Kurt-he's-" Burt began to say.

"Can I please have a minute alone," Kurt said shortly.

"Yeah," Burt said, still shaken by what had just happened. He didn't know if something had worked or something had gone horribly wrong. He ushered Carole and Finn out, and shut the door behind him.

Kurt began to speak, his eyes not leaving Blaine's face. "Blaine… you have been fighting to stay alive for the past four hours. I want you to know that Burt, Carole, Finn and I are doing everything within our knowledge to try and save you, and also that… I love you so much. I've never remotely cared for anything on this earth this much besides my Mom and Dad, and… my Mom is gone and my Dad only narrowly escaped his death. I just-can't fathom you leaving too… just when I've found something that actually made me feel like I was living again… something to fill that huge gaping hole inside me. You… I love you so much, and I can't take this-please...please don't leave me, Blaine. I love you," Kurt said, the tears rolling freely.

This is what was going through Kurt's mind, what Blaine was to him:

_The light in all dark places_

_The smile in his heart_

_The only lips he ever wanted to kiss_

_The love that would guide him through his life_

_The person he was moving to New York with after High School_

_The being that made him forget everything except each other_

_The romantic, handsome, golden voice_

_The enchanting, safe, waiting arms_

_The face in the crowd that was going to be there no matter what_

_The beacon of light across stormy seas_

_The curly hair he thread his fingers through_

_The thick eyebrows, the hazel eyes_

_The warm touch, everything he didn't deserve_

_Everything he'd ever wanted_

_Everything he'd ever wanted…_

_His whole world_

This is everything he couldn't and wasn't about to lose.

* * *

><p>After about six hours in, the eerie silence in the bedroom was persistent and growing. Carole and Burt were sitting next to each other in chairs they had brought in, against a wall, and Finn was in a chair against a different wall, on the left side of the bed.<p>

But, Kurt-Kurt was by Blaine's side, still clutching his hand, ever faithful. Kurt sniffed and scooted closer to the bedside. Finn, Burt and Carole looked up, startled by his sudden movement, whereas none of them had moved for a good 45 minutes. Kurt shuddered slightly as he took in a big breath and opened his mouth, surprising them all,

_"You are my sunshine_  
><em>My only sunshine"<em>

Kurt was singing. He was singing. In this time of sorrow, he did what he knew best and he began to sing, although it was labored and incredibly tearful. He sang to Blaine and to anyone out there who was listening,

_"You make me happy  
><em>_When skies are grey  
><em>_You'll never know, dear  
><em>_How much I love you  
><em>_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Carole felt tears springing to her eyes and Finn was in a blank gaze, listening in agony, mouth agape. This was real. Burt watched his son as he muddled through the song. You could tell in his voice he was trying not to cry.

_"The other night, dear  
><em>_As I lay sleeping  
><em>_I dreamed I held you in my arms  
><em>_When I awoke, dear  
><em>_I was mistaken  
><em>_And I hung my head and cried"_

Kurt sang, his voice breaking every few words, unable to control it anymore. Kurt gasped through fresh tears, but continued,

_"You are my sunshine  
><em>_My only sunshine  
><em>_You make me happy  
><em>_When skies are grey  
><em>_You'll never know, dear  
><em>How much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away"<p>

Kurt sniffed and fidgeted Blaine's hand in his, clutching his fingers. Holding it with both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hand in an endless loop.

_"You'll never know, dear  
><em>_How much I love you  
><em>_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

He repeated as his bell-like voice carried the song out to it's end, knowing the silence was inevitably coming soon.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

He sang as his last plea, slowing down the tempo as the last word came out of his mouth, it was strangled off with a gasp and a sob. He crumpled over Blaine, leaning his head on his shoulder, crying quietly. Finn was on the verge of losing all sanity and didn't know how much more of this he could take. _What if he actually is dying? What if this is it for him? For Kurt? How will he ever get through this? How will our family ever be happy again?_

Finn had, as well, gone into melancholy. For now. The worst kind of sadness. His blank expression was the only thing holding him together, the only thing keeping him from breaking down. All he wanted to do right now was go hug Kurt and hold him until Blaine wakes up so then he could take his place, but he couldn't. At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to move, let alone go hug his crying brother without doing so himself.

Carole looked over at Burt and she could tell he was in agony. She knew what it would mean if Blaine didn't make it. Turmoil. Despair. Pain. Their family would transform and go into self destruct.

They'd already lost two important people from their family. _Please, please not another. He truly is everything to Kurt. Please. I love him like my own_, Carole prayed. _This can't happen to him. Please..._

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ?<strong>

**End of part two! **

**The song featured in this part of the story was "You Are My Sunshine" which is an iconic song covered by many talented artists such as Johnny Cash (LOVE him!), Willie Nelson, Ray Charles, and others. I think it would be so amazing if Chris Colfer covered this song! With his voice and his expertise, he would make it so exquisite and beautiful. *wistful sigh***

**Coming up in the final part, we find out if the helicopter will get there in time for Blaine to be saved! **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, everybody! Here is part three! **

**A couple things about this part: I wrote this quite a while ago and this is the original copy of what I wrote. Re-reading it back, I realize it is not quite what I pictured in all preciseness, but I am posting it anyway because it is the original storyline and ending. In the future, I may post a re-write/spinoff that I've been planning. To be short, this is not _exactly_ how I would like the final ending to be. **

**I still love it and am proud of it! **

**(I apologize for such a big delay in posting!)- (Any medical information addressed in this story is what I made up and could very well not even be real at all-I haven't the foggiest, but don't assume it's real info. because it's not)**

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own ANYTHING written about in this FanFiction. **

* * *

><p>The helicopter was loud and small. Blaine was on a stretcher. Kurt tried to cling to him, but the paramedics restrained him and he had to settle for being strapped into a seat against the wall.<p>

It seemed like the paramedics were worrying more about Kurt than they were about Blaine. Making sure Kurt was okay because they thought he was going insane from the worry. Always saying, "Sir, you need to relax," or "Sir, how can we help you calm down?"

Kurt would simply reply, "No, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, please! Help him!"

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions now, okay, Sir?" a man asked. Kurt nodded, thumbing with the straps across his chest, trying to keep his fingers busy.

"His full name, please?"

"Blaine Everett Anderson." The paramedic frantically scribbled down the information.

"In what relation are you to this man?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Kurt said, his frazzled stare not leaving Blaine.

"Oh…," the paramedic said, slightly surprised, then solemn. He continued with a gentler tone, "How did he become in this state?"

"Uh-W-We were in the jungle and he tripped and fell on a plant that we figured out was poisonous."

"And how long has he been like this?"

"To my knowledge, almost nine hours. But it probably started sometime in the night."

"And his age please?"

"Seventeen."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Just shellfish. He doesn't take well to any kind of fish though," Kurt said, rattling off everything as if he knew it by heart-he did.

"Date of Birth?"

"February 5th, 1994."

"Any severe medical problems in the past?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, how long have you known him?"

"Eight months. I'm sorry, why do you need to know all this?" Kurt said, making eye contact with the paramedic for the first time.

"We need to know all we can about our patients and we have to ask the person who knows him the best. That would be you, correct, Sir?… Because I can ask your father, or-"

"No, that's okay. You've got the right person," Kurt cut him off. The paramedic backed off, realizing he was dealing with someone really raw and vulnerable.. They remained silent for a moment.

"Is there anything you can tell me about what's happening?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, well… his entire body is severely sedated by the poison. His arms and legs are the worst, at this point, he can't consciously move them. We've yet to figure out why he has a fever…"

"What about his brain? Can you tell if its been affected?"

"You can't tell from the outside; we could if we had the equipment, which he will be put on when we get to the hospital. But, since he's unconscious, it strongly _suggests_ its been affected, but there's no way to tell as of now… I'm terribly sorry there's no better news, Sir. You're just going to have to wait."

"He doesn't have time for us to wait!"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Sir."

"Just call me Kurt, okay? My _name_ is Kurt Hummel! Enough of the "Sir" crap! You're not a robot! You're a human being who is _supposed_ to be saving my boyfriend right about _NOW_!"

* * *

><p>After several painstaking hours, Blaine was flown into a hospital in Columbus, Ohio. They could've taken him to the nearest hospital from Hawaii, but they wanted him to be close to home if anything did happen and Columbus has the best hospital in Ohio, so taking him there was the best option.<p>

Blaine was rushed into a hospital room, where Kurt was not allowed inside. There were various tubes hooked up to him. Kurt was watching with his family through the viewing window. Burt was squeezing Kurt's shoulders anxiously, as the latter whimpered quietly.

Minutes later, a doctor came out. He looked in his mid sixty's, with big ears, nose and glasses. He appeared stuffy.

"Mr. Anderson has been hooked up to oxygen, those are the tubes you see going to his nose. There are several other things he is on to keep things regulating more properly. Now, I have an option to propose to you, but I require your "okay" before we proceed," he said flatly, not even bothering to greet them; it was too urgent.

"Yes, anything," Burt assured.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Kurt asked quietly.

"There is a newly developed serum or antidote, if you will, that is made to overpower the patients deficiency, in this case, plant poisoning. His blood flow, as of now, has slowed drastically. That's why he can't wake up and I don't know if you are aware, can't move. This is a fairly new concept, we can inject it into his bloodline, through a needle and if his body is compatible, it should work itself out."

"Go right ahead, please," Burt said.

"What do you mean, 'if his body's compatible?'" Kurt asked, picking up on the detail the doctor had failed to mention.

"His body can either take to it and it will flow freely or it could just confuse his blood further and cause clots and blockage in his veins, stopping blood flow."

Kurt trembled, glancing back in the room at Blaine grimly.

"Will you do that procedure then?" Burt asked.

"Yes, I'm going to start immediately. If it works, his body should be cleansed very quickly. It could be matter of an hour or ten hours, I really couldn't tell you. Everyone reacts differently."

"Okay… Should we stay, or?…"

"You can stay if you'd like, but I still have to ask you to remain out here. I'll have someone bring you updates as much as possible."

"Thank you," Burt said as the doctor went into the room, once again. They were now alone in the hallway.

"What do you wanna do, Buddy?" Burt asked Kurt.

"I want to stay. At least be here for him… if he knows it or not," Kurt answered. Burt and Carole ushered him to the seats against the wall where Kurt slumped his head into his hands.

"He just wanted to go on an 'exca-venture'…," Kurt weeped.

* * *

><p>After hours of agonizing worry, an unfamiliar doctor rushed out of the hospital room.<p>

"You might want to come in here! He's beginning to wake up!" the man said. Kurt jumped up quicker than he ever had. The family trailed him as they crowded around the bed.

Kurt ran to his bedside and Blaine's previously motionless face contorted as if in pain.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, smoothing his forehead with his thumb. Blaine coughed.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tenderly, being jostled from the doctors fussing around him.

Suddenly, the loudly beeping heart monitor began to increase rapidly by the second. Kurt gasped and he looked to the doctors, his face breaking. There was a moment of stillness and-Sooner than later, the heart monitor flatlined.

"He's not breathing. He's not breathing! _He's not breathing_!" Kurt yelled, his volume growing.

"We need to get him on the defibrillator. Now!"

"Sir, please move! His heart's stopped, we need to defibrillate him!" They all but shoved Kurt away from him.

"No!" Kurt yelled, not in an attempt to stop them, but to Blaine.

A man pulled out the electric paddles and began shocking Blaine. His body jolted as they slammed them down again and again, to shock his heart awake. Kurt struggled to keep breathing himself. It felt as if Blaine was being tortured, while trying to be saved.

"I'm losing him!"

"I don't know how much longer we can do this!" a doctor shouted.

"We'll do one more round and then we'll _have_ to resort to CPR!" another said.

"Blaine, please! Come on, Blaine! Please, stay with me!" Kurt cried hysterically.

"_Come on_!" the doctor yelled, pulsing him with another round of jolts. After one final shock, the heart monitor shocked to life again. It was slow and irregular.

"Okay, he's breathing and stable," the same man said.

"Oh, thank God!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand. Kurt looked at them pleadingly, his eyes wet. He laid his head against Blaine's body, taking a breath.

"We may need to do CPR, just to get him going again. His heart rate's not yet a normal pace."

"Kurt?...Is that you?"

Everyone's head turned to the waking form in Kurt's grasp.

"...Blaine?" Kurt said, instantly getting as close to Blaine as he could, grabbing his face as if magnetized. "Blaine!"

"Kurt?" Blaine called, his face with a look of savior.

"Blaine! Yes, it's me! You're alright!" Kurt said, leaning down to Blaine as he grabbed the side of Kurt's face stretching up as Kurt did the same. They closed the gap between them with a quick desperate kiss, grasping for each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and shoulders, they hugged with more desperation. Blaine grasping a handful of the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't care who was in the room watching, not in this moment.

"Oh, I love you! Baby, I love you so much! I was so afraid!" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Carole was sobbing at their happy reuniting. Finn had teardrops running quietly and slowly down his cheek (_I've never cried this much in my life! _he thought) and Burt was smiling affectionately, emotion written all over his face. The doctor's smiled now, understanding why Kurt had been so frantic and the most emotionally effected out of all of them.

"I love you," Blaine said quietly, in a haze, not sure of anything, holding on to the back of Kurt's neck in a death grip, seizing for the chance to be held up and to not feel like a black hole, disappearing. Kurt held him tighter, for he could not move very much or hold himself up, one hand on his back and one threading through his hair. Blaine felt so weak under Kurt, but he was alive.

The two pulled away and Blaine kept his hand on the side of Kurt's face, stroking the hair of his sideburns, his eyes looked so thankful, he looked at Kurt like he was seeing him for the first time, taking a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Blaine asked faintly. Kurt looked to the doctor for explanation.

"You're in the hospital, Blaine. The serum we put you on, backfired. Your heart stopped, so we had to defibrillate you. It most have jolted you awake. You should be unconscious after that."

"I can't feel my leg," Blaine said, looking frightened. Kurt looked worriedly at the doctor.

"You may not regain any feeling for a while. It shut your whole leg down."

"What's wrong with me?" Blaine asked horrified, truly clueless of everything. He looked to Kurt.

Kurt answered this time, "You got plant poisoning, Honey...I found you, early this morning. You weren't moving. You have a severe cut on your leg, I found it when I was trying to treat you. Finn and I figured out that you must've cut yourself when you fell yesterday. It poisoned your bloodstream."

"Oh…," Blaine said sadly. He could barely lift his head and was barely awake. He was so emotionally and physically exhausted, he just laid, looking upset. Kurt crawled up on the bed to sit next to him.

"What are you feeling?" the doctor asked concernedly, as Kurt was watching him, sorting out what just happened.

"I don't know, I can't feel anything really," Blaine said, he looked really sick, his eyes were dim and dull. Burt, Finn and Carole were still standing in the corner, looking worried. The doctor looked perplexed.

"Id like to do an MRI of your brain as soon as possible," he said. Blaine nodded.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hummel, is that right?" the doctor said, addressing Burt and Carole. Burt nodded.

"And you are?" he asked looking to Finn.

"I'm Finn."

"And?" he said looking at Kurt.

"Kurt," Kurt said.

"Okay, uh, we'll have him back soon, just need to run some tests," he said, preparing to take him away. Kurt leaned over Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry back, Baby," he said.

Blaine tried to smile as his bed was pushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, in a matter of time, you should be absolutely fine. Um, your brain is cleared of all poison. Your arms have regained mobility, as with the rest of your body. Except for the one leg with the wound, which we will monitor. Your heart is oddly, functioning wonderfully. We will also monitor that… Uh,… right now, you might be feeling really exhausted, that feeling might stick around a while until you're, you know, back to you. But, um… we're gonna keep you here tonight and decide where to go in the morning."<p>

"Thank you," Blaine said, his head against many pillows to keep him up.

They had previously given him some antibiotics to numb the pain from his leg.

"Uh… I'll give you two some privacy," the doctor said, leaving.

Currently, Kurt was laying with Blaine in his hospital bed, under his covers, talking. The bed was small, but Kurt _made_ it work. Blaine was feeling okay right now, but he was spent of all energy and was awfully achy.

"So… why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?" Kurt asked tenderly.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal when it happened. It was a tiny little cut. It pretty much amounted to a paper cut. I didn't think it mattered."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in agreement. "Did it hurt?"

"It stung, but… you know, cut's sting," Blaine said, uncharacteristically flat.

"I can't tell you how awful I feel," Kurt said, ashamed.

"Please don't blame this on yourself. I can't bear that right now."

"I'm sorry, I should let you rest," Kurt said.

"No, no… you're fine. You're perfectly… fine," Blaine said drowsily.

"Do you remember anything?" Kurt said concernedly.

"Yeah, I do, actually… I remember - trying to wake up, but… no matter what I did, I couldn't seem to come out of this sinking feeling.I-I heard your voice, calling me… and I'm telling you I was trying so hard to get myself awake, but mentally, I just… couldn't… my brain wasn't… doing anything… I heard you though and I was like completely aware of what you were saying and that you were trying to give me water,… but, you know… that wasn't me, I couldn't consciously do anything…"

"I-… That feeling, just, sounds horrible, I'm so sorry. I-I- can't even imagine…"

"In that short time when I wasn't unconscious, I felt like I was disappearing. I mean, hearing you… not being able to… I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm scaring myself! I don't want that to ever happen again, Kurt! I don't want to leave you!" Blaine said, frantic, almost hyperventilating. Maybe his brain was a little damaged by trauma. Your brain still can be taken over by anxiety which is sometimes as bad as any disease or injury.

"Blaine, this was an accident, okay, that, is _really_ freaky. Once in a lifetime! And, it is never going to happen again, do you hear me? You are here on this earth and we don't need to worry about anything else," Kurt said, trying to calm him down.

"I just don't know what to do now. I'm here for observation, I mean… what do they think they'll find?"

"They just want to make sure you're in perfect health before letting you go concur the world headfirst again," Kurt said, trying to be funny. Blaine's eyes fluttered, he was so chemically altered right now, Kurt wasn't sure if he was even talking to the real Blaine.

"Is that sedative they gave you, kicking in?" Kurt asked, as Blaine drifted quickly into sleep.

"I sure hope so," he said, his eyes closing. "Good night, Sweetheart," he said foggily, as the sedative took over.

"Good night," Kurt said, snuggling down next to him.

* * *

><p>"You look <em>amazing<em>," Blaine said, waking up to find Kurt's legs tangled up with his, they were face to face. Kurt smiled, he looked like he'd already been awake.

"You look absolutely stunning," Kurt replied. They both looked quite bedraggled. Kurt hadn't tended to his hair in over a day now! He had dark circles under his eyes. Blaine still didn't have all the color returned to his face yet, he was still quite pale, his curly hair going free, his eyes looked cloudy, puffy, and unrested.

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt took that as an invitation and leaned forward slightly, kissing Blaine delicately, then pulling away to study his face, then went back in with a more intense, more passionate kiss.

"Kurt?" Blaine said when he broke them apart, their faces still a breath away. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "I'm so gross right now. I probably taste horrible," Blaine said sorrily disgusted.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's chest as if pushing himself away to hold himself at a comfortable distant from him, propping up on one elbow. "I didn't even think about that until now!" he said, whining. Blaine chuckled, sounding strained. Kurt dropped his grossed out act when adding, "Normally I would care, but I just want more and more proof that you're alive."

"I really should clean freshen up, though," Blaine said wanting to be clean, so Kurt could kiss him all he wanted.

"How's your leg?"

"It feels like a rock."

"We should get someone to check that out again," Kurt said, starting to get out of the bed.

"No," Blaine said promptly, "Just stay," he said, looking like a helpless little puppy.

"_Okay_," Kurt said pretending to sound like he didn't want to, kidding of course. He crawled back under the covers of the small hospital bed.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine readjusted, resting his head on Kurt's chest, closing his eyes.

"Sleep, Sweetie," Kurt said soothingly, now stroking Blaine's messy hair, giving it light kisses every so often. Kurt was thinking how incredibly lucky he was to have Blaine here with him, alive, feeling him breathe.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Kurt presumed Blaine had fallen asleep. He continued to stroke and play with his hair, he found himself doing that a lot.<p>

When he looked up from his sleeping figure, to his shock, he saw members from the New Directions standing in the viewing window, smiling lovingly. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at them with disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but glanced down to Blaine, then gave them the "shh" sign.

Someone opened the door slowly and they all filed in, Rachel leading, with Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Lauren. They congregated around the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"How's he doing?" Rachel asked sympathetically, looking at the sleeping form with his head on Kurt's chest, which Kurt was stoking lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said in a whisper directed towards the whole group.

"We had to see if our Blaine-Blaine was okay, he's practically one of us. You two are kind of a package deal, at least that's how we think of you, with Kurt, comes Blaine. We love you," Rachel explained and Kurt rolled his eyes appreciatively.

"Does Finn know you're here?" Kurt asked, continuing to cradle Blaine.

"Yes, actually, he told us you stayed the night here," Rachel said promptly.

"You didn't have to drive all the way out here! It's like a two hour drive from Lima," Kurt said, still whispering, so as not to wake his sleeping form.

"Of course we did," Mercedes interjected. "Blaine's a part of our makeshift little family we got going, we had to come, no question." Kurt smiled, glancing down at Blaine dotingly, as if checking he was still breathing.

"How is our little Warbler anyway?" Mercedes asked, "Finn didn't tell us much…"

"… Except that he's not dead," Brittany so pleasantly added.

Kurt was mindlessly rubbing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He's doing really well, considering this was the worst case they'd ever seen. His leg hasn't regained feeling yet, though. When he wakes up I'm going to get someone to check it out. He's really worn out, _absolutely_ exhausted, but… his brain's okay, fever's gone. It was a very, very close call, they had to use the defibrillator...but he pushed through."

"What!" Tina said all too loudly.

"Wait, what's a de-fig-ing-later?" Brittany asked.

"It's a machine that sends these huge electric shocks into his chest."

"Why did they need that?" Sam asked.

"Well… his heart stopped," Kurt said, hating to relive the day before. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, my G*d!" Tina said. He noticed their horrified looks at Blaine.

"Almost everything's okay now, though," Kurt said, trying to be assuring.

"Well, he is certainly in good hands, literally," Puck said. Kurt rolled his eyes, then looked down at Blaine. Sam smiled and slipped his hand into Mercedes'.

"We're glad Blaine's okay," Santana said smiling, "You two are like _made_ for each other," she added.

Some of them had brought flowers and different things. Kurt hadn't even noticed till now.

"Oh, you brought flowers! He'll love them. You can, uh… set them over there," Kurt said gesturing to a general area and took a heavy sigh, coddling Blaine closer.

"Make sure you're getting your own rest, Kurt. I can't imagine you've slept much," Rachel said nosily. Kurt nodded thankfully.

"Mr. Schue sends his regards," Tina added, hanging on Mike's arm.

Quinn, was standing alone, hollowly at the back of the group, she looked so lonely, she didn't have _anyone_. Kurt had been worrying about her a lot ever since the breakup with Finn. In his opinion, he preferred his brother be with Rachel, even though he loves Quinn, she was better with Sam, but now he's with Mercedes. Right now, her and Artie were the only ones in the group without a significant other. Kurt looked around. _Where is Artie?_ He thought.

Just as he was thinking this, Mercedes added, "Artie wanted to come, but it was too difficult to get him here on such short notice."

Blaine stirred, unconsciously nuzzling his face farther into Kurt's neck. They all grinned and Kurt blushed.

"Babe? You have visitors," Kurt said quietly into Blaine's hair.

"What?" Blaine said groggily.

"Our away-from-home family is here," Kurt rephrased.

"They are?" Blaine said, forcing himself awake, his body wanting to go back to sleep. "Hey, you guys!" Blaine called, forcing enthusiasm.

Scattered, "Hi"s and "Hi Blaine"'s and "Your alive!'"s were heard across the room. Blaine's head remained comfortably in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You guys are the _best_," Blaine said, scanning the room, then back to Kurt. "I wish I could hug you all, but I'm kind of stuck in this bed."

"NO! Please! You look plenty comfortable, right where you are!" Mercedes said. Kurt accepted the jeering and Blaine quite enjoyed it, perking up a little more. Kurt only cared that his "baby" was okay.

Blaine had been struggling to prop himself up, but couldn't because of his leg. Kurt slipped his hand around his waist and helped him into a sitting position. Blaine was clutching to Kurt, trying to stay up. He grunted.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said quietly, looking at him concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah," Blaine said, meeting his eyes to reassure him. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, but then he smiled.

"We don't have to stay, we just wanted to see you personally," Rachel said, seeing Kurt fussing over him.

"Well, I need to get my morning check up and I'd really like to clean up, but… if you guys can stick around, I'll be happy to actually enjoy my company a little later. Go enjoy the state capital."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, go enjoy yourselves."

"Alright," they agreed.

"Cool beans, dude," Puck said, fist bumping him before he walked out the door. Other's did similar gestures such as a pat on the back or the arm. "We love you, Blaine," Rachel said, with Mercedes and Tina lingering at the door.

Blaine smiled. "Bye, ladies, thanks," he said as they shut the door behind them, waving before they walked away.

"Can I _please_ get a doctor in here to look at you now," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that might actually be a good idea," Blaine said readjusting with a grunt.

"Is it painful?" Kurt asked, knowing Blaine wouldn't tell him if it was, to be brave.

"Yeah, it's-it's starting to be."

Finn came in the door. "Hey! I'm glad you're awake! Hope your visitors didn't annoy you to much," Finn said.

"Finn, can you go find a doctor?" Kurt asked.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, his legs bothering him and I don't know which button is to call a doctor or a nurse- or something."

"Oh, okay," Finn said, calming down. "Be back in a jiffy!" he said, leaving them alone.

"Your friends are so much better than my friends," Blaine said, moving his head playfully, so it bumped Kurt's.

"They're your friends, too, you know," Kurt pointed out.

"I guess you're right, considering they _love_ me," Blaine also pointed out.

The old doctor came in with Finn, Burt and Carole trailing behind him.

"Mornin', Blaine," the doctor said friendly.

"Morning, sir," Blaine answered promptly. The doctor had his face buried in his clipboard. He looked up, surprised to see Kurt _in bed_ with him. The doctor sighed and looked back down at Blaine's charts.

"So Blaine, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better." Blaine glanced at Kurt, who glanced at Blaine's leg prompting. "My leg's hurting pretty bad, though. I've been able to put up with the pain so far," Blaine said.

The doctor "hmph"ed and walked to the end of the bed and looked up at the couple expectantly. There was a long silence. "Sir, it would be much easier to examine his leg if you weren't in the same bed as him." (_Kids these days! _he thought)

"Oh! Sorry! So sorry!" Kurt said, daintily untangling himself from Blaine and hopping out of the bed to join Carole, who was snickering under her breath. Blaine smirked at Kurt's flustered expression. Burt scoffed.

After the doctor had reassessed Blaine. He told them that it was now as if he had a broken leg and they would have to take the same precautions. They gave him some crutches and re-bandaged his leg. Although, they wanted to keep him for observation for at least 24 hours.

Blaine had said "Well, I have enough company to last far more than a short 24 hours." Referring to New Directions. Kurt grinned at him, which Blaine reciprocated.

"I don't want to know," the doctor stuffily said as he left the room. The whole family began to laugh, which resulted in Blaine going into a coughing fit. So after that, everyone resorted from saying anything too terribly funny.

Burt, Finn and Carole soon left to give them privacy.

"I really want to take a shower, but I'm afraid to stand on this thing," Blaine said grumbling.

"Why don't you just take a bath," Kurt offered.

"I guess I can, I'm just really tired and I don't want to fall asleep.."

"O-kay?" Kurt said questionably.

"So I fell asleep in the bath once and almost drowned! So what?" Blaine said flustered.

"I will personally take it upon myself to make sure you don't drown," Kurt said. This hospital was really fancy and conveniently had a completed bathroom in his room.

"Do you want your crutches?"

"Will you be my crutch?"

Kurt sighed, exhausted. "Come on," Kurt said, already having pulled off Blaine's covers. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine hung on Kurt's shoulders as Kurt drug him out of the bed. Blaine hobbled, all of his weight pretty much on Kurt, hopping on his good leg that had regained movement. Kurt held Blaine tightly against him, making sure he didn't collapse.

When in the bathroom, Kurt got him over by the tub. "Can I let you go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said strained.

"I'll be out here," Kurt said, watching Blaine to make sure he was okay.

"Okay," Blaine said. Kurt closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay in there?" Kurt called, ten minutes after he'd left Blaine in the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah," Blaine said flatly.

"You're not drowning or anything, right?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I'm alright, Kurt," he said, annoyed.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes, _thank you,_ Kurt," he said, raising his volume. Kurt smiled, he had another great thing to tease him about.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later…<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the bathroom, his voice muffled.

"Yeah?"

"The crutches are too big!" Blaine said, distressed.

"What do you mean they're too big?" Kurt called, agitatedly.

"I'm too short for them!" he called, embarrassed. Kurt sighed deeply and pinched his forehead with his index finger and thumb. There was a long silence as Kurt neglected to say anything.

"Will you please come help me so I don't fall?" Blaine called helplessly.

"I guess I'll have to!" Kurt said walking back to the bathroom door. He opened it and Blaine was leaning against the wall, fiddling with the crutches that looked so big next to him, it was almost humorous. "Come on," Kurt said, putting his arm around Blaine's ribcage as he slung his arm over Kurt's shoulders. They once again hobbled back to the bed.

"I love that face," Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"What face?"

"The face you're making right now, where you're super annoyed with me and your eyebrows get all intense and dark and your eyes slant, like you want to punch something and your jaw slackens and even though you couldn't get more pissed off, way down deep inside somewhere, you love me and you're not really that mad at all," Blaine said, grinning like a little kid.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh good, so now you like my facial expressions?" Kurt challenged.

"Your facial expressions are the most amusing, debonaire, mystic, enchanting facial expressions I've ever seen."

"Well, Blaine, I'm so glad you think my facial expressions are "mystic." You should see yourself when you're performing sometime," Kurt said, sarcastically.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>That night, after their friends went home, Blaine and Kurt were alone in the hospital room, watching their favorite movie, "Forrest Gump." Blaine was upright, leaning against the headboard. Kurt was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. He sniffled.<p>

"..._And every night, we read a book. He's so smart, Jenny. You'd be so proud of him. I am. He, uh, wrote you a letter, and he says I can't read it. I'm not supposed to, so I'll just leave it here for you… Jenny, I don't know if Momma was right or if, if it's Lieutenant Dan. I don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floating around accidental-like on a breeze. But I, I think maybe it's both. Maybe both is happening at the same time… I miss you, Jenny… If you need anything… I won't be far away._" Forrest spoke, his voice filling the room. Kurt was sobbing. He always cried at this part of the movie. It tore his heart out. This was the scene where Forrest was saying goodbye to Jenny, talking to her grave. But this time, it was a little too real.

Blaine rocked Kurt and kissed the top of his head, as he thought how he could've been dead right now and Kurt would be in the same agony Forrest was. He probably had felt that exact agony in the last two days. Maybe this wasn't the best movie to have watched.

Kurt wiped his eyes, embarrassed for crying so much lately. He leaned his head back into Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath, fighting the tears away. Blaine smiled and held him closer.

* * *

><p>When they had finally finished the movie, they had turned everything off and were lying in black silence, trying to sleep. Blaine lay awake, his eyes open, looking into nothing. His thoughts were too intense for sleep. He still couldn't fathom how two days ago, he went to bed after a great date with his boyfriend in Hawaii and woke up in a hospital in Columbus, Ohio, being told your heart had stopped and your brain was almost poisoned beyond repair.<p>

Kurt was also lying awake, he was on his side, facing Blaine, his hand over Blaine's heart, enjoying the feel of the glorious, consistent thumping under his palm. They had before, become okay with silence, but right now, for Blaine, the silence was not good.

Kurt got an idea and began singing softly in Blaine's ear,

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own"

His warm breath prickled Blaine's skin. Kurt's clear tones filled and warmed the room. Hearing his voice was a blessing in itself.

"We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Will you lie with me

And just forget the world?"

Kurt slid one arm under Blaine's back, the other over his stomach, linking his hands in an affectionate embrace. He nuzzled into Blaine's ear, his nose touching his skin lightly. Blaine stared into his eyes, the whole world was forgotten, right now, it was them. Kurt's eyes were extremely luminescent in the dark, a beautiful sea green.

"I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Said to much

They're not enough"

Kurt touched a stray curl hanging down on Blaine's forehead, smoothing it. Blaine's voice was weak, but he harmonized quietly,

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Will you lie with me

And just forget the world?"

Kurt raised his leg so it rested on Blaine's thigh, getting that much closer to him.

"Forget what we're told

Before we get to old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life"

Blaine's eyes glistened, Kurt's did as well when he saw Blaine welling up. He stopped singing to let Kurt take this verse alone, studying his face, trying to ingrain every detail in his brain so he would never forget this moment.

"Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads"

Their gaze intensified. Blaine joined again.

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Will you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get to old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, taking this line on his own,

"All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see"

His perfect eyes held everything, the world. That verse came from the bottom of his heart. Kurt smiled lovingly, trying desperately not to cry. They ended the song together:

"I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?"

And with that, the silence returned, though it didn't feel at all like the silence before. Kurt moved closer. Blaine opened his mouth as Kurt met it with with a kiss that was more tenderly passionate than silence itself. When it ended, he met Blaine's gaze. They never said a word and fell asleep so close, their faces were touching.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson would have been declared dead that frightful summer night. His heart was stark still 66 seconds...when miraculously, he lived. A strange occurrence. He lives now and he most definitely lives for a reason.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> The End!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the "ExcaVenture!"**

**The song featured was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Chris and Darren would sound superb singing this song! **

**I love writing K & B fics! They're two of the most well-written characters in TV history (and the most beloved!) This was difficult to write, but it is all practice for the book I've been working on! Watch out Best Seller list !I'm coming for you! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please review! Much love! **


End file.
